


Don't Mind If I Do

by Darthelwig



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthelwig/pseuds/Darthelwig
Summary: Fulfilling JustAnotherMarvelGirl's prompt for the Scarlet Vision Fic Exchange 2020:Prompt: Wanda crashes a wedding reception for free food but Vision (preferably best man or a family member) catches her eye.You choose who is getting married.There doesn't have to be anything explicit, but I won't mind some heat between them. I mean, they're going to be next to each other in a tux and a sexy dress I hope  :)I don't have any triggers.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 18
Kudos: 42
Collections: ScarletVision Fic Exchange 2020





	Don't Mind If I Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustAnotherMarvelGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelGirl/gifts).



> Better late than never, right? Sorry for the wait!

“Don’t Mind If I Do”

By darthelwig

++++

Wanda chuckled as she ducked behind a cluster of guests to avoid the searching eyes of the security guard who had caught her sneaking into the large ballroom that was being used for the wedding of none other than billionaire Tony Stark and Stark Industries CEO Pepper Potts. _Jeez. When will that guy give up?_ she asked herself.

Obviously not anytime soon, and she cursed as her cover walked away and his eyes fell on her again. She slipped further into the crowd, hoping he’d lose her in the sea of bodies that filled the space. She skirted around politicians and businessmen, faces she knew that turned her stomach, but also celebrities and icons that had her eyes wide in awe.

She’d just gotten another glimpse of Mr. Uptight Security Man when she did a quick turn and bumped into someone. A very tall someone. She slid in front of the man and grinned up at him. He looked very confused, but he was also extremely handsome, with blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes she’d ever seen.

“I hope you don’t mind,” she said before reaching up to pull him into a kiss.

And god, what a kiss. She’d kissed her fair share of men before, but had never experienced anything like this. It was like comparing a lit match to a bonfire, there was just no comparison to be made. She sank into him, melting against his surprisingly soft lips, and moaned as she felt his hands settle on her hips.

It was with great reluctance that she finally pulled away. She felt a bit dazed, honestly, and from the look on his face, her gentleman friend did too. She glanced around, but the security guard was finally gone, and she took a deep breath of relief.

“Who are you?” Mr. Gorgeous asked her.

“I’m Wanda,” she told him.

“Vision.”

“What?” she asked, brow wrinkling in confusion.

“My name. You can call me Vision,” he said.

“Oh. Well, you can call me whatever you want as long as you don’t call me a cab,” she said, and he burst out laughing. He had a _really_ nice laugh to go with his sexy British accent, if she did say so herself.

“May I ask what that was about?” He was smiling and his smile was just a little bit distracting, so Wanda gave herself a good, hard mental shake.

“Security was just giving me a hard time,” she said dismissively. “Nothing serious.” But he seemed to take it very seriously, as his face immediately sobered.

“They were giving you trouble? I’m sorry. They’re supposed to be the best, but they can be a tad overzealous at times...” He looked so serious, so apologetic and remorseful. She wanted him to smile again.

“It’s alright,” she told him, then she leaned in close and whispered conspiratorially. “I’m not supposed to be in here anyway.” He looked like he was about to say something, but she put a finger to his lips to shush him. “It’s our secret, okay?” she stated more than asked, and he nodded slowly, his gaze intense and focused on her. That gaze was doing crazy things to her libido, and she swallowed hard.

“My lips are sealed,” he said against her finger, his smooth lips against her skin sending a rush of heat between her legs. She pulled her finger away and pressed her thighs together to ease the ache. “I must ask, Wanda,” he said softly. “What brings you here tonight?”

She smirked. “The food, silly. Weddings have the best food, and this one has to be the best of the best, so how could I resist?” Vision laughed with her, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

“Well, allow me to show you a good time. Please,” he said as he held out his arm. She took it happily, and as he maneuvered her through the crowd she marveled at how well they fit together. Even through the fabric of his tux his arm was all lean muscle under her fingers, and she couldn’t help the naughty thoughts that passed through her mind as he escorted her so gallantly.

She had to laugh when the first place he led her was a table heavily laden with decadent foods.

“As promised,” he said, grinning down at her. And god, he looked so dashing, so kind, so _handsome_ , she just had to kiss him again. She didn’t try to resist. She’d lived her life following her instincts, and everything inside of her was screaming to be closer to him, as close as possible.

Her fingers clutched hard at the satin lapels of his jacket as she pulled his unresisting form in close to capture his lips with hers. She tried for control, to hold on and not throw herself at this man she’d just met, but he breathed her name out between kisses and she was lost. She felt that one word, that one breath against her skin, all the way from her head to her toes and every little bit in between.

She broke their kiss, breathing hard, glad to see he looked just as shaken as she was. His hand shook when she took it and guided him back through the crowd, but he followed her willingly, closely. She could feel his presence at her back as if he were pressed against her.

It was pure luck that led her to an empty room on the very first try. It was some sort of seating area, with a couple of fancy couches and a table, but most importantly it had a door, and it was empty.

She whipped around as the door closed behind them and they fell into more of those heated kisses, but she wasn’t going to let it stop there. Wanda ran her hands up his chest, enjoying the solid feel of him, and pushed his jacket from his shoulders. He helped her unbutton his vest, both of them trying to move quickly, urgency making their fingers clumsy.

“I’ve never done anything like this,” he said quickly when they finally parted for air.

“Neither have I,” Wanda said breathlessly. She didn’t let herself overthink it or second-guess herself. She pulled a little foil packet from her clutch before dropping it to the side. Then she reached behind herself to tug down her zipper and pulled her dress off over her head. Vision was gaping at her when she dropped it to the floor. “Do you want to stop?” she asked him. He shook his head, but that wasn’t good enough. “I need you to tell me, Vision. Do you want to stop?”

His gaze traveled all over her, the poor man obviously a little overwhelmed, and she died a little bit inside in the eternal heartbeat it took for him to answer. But his eyes burned with desire as he reached for her.

“Don’t stop,” he said softly, and that was all she needed to hear. Wanda pushed him down onto one of the couches and straddled his lap. His eyes were huge, and she grinned at the look on his face.

“Now normally,” she said as she reached down and cupped his straining erection through his pants, “we would be in a situation where I could take my time with this.” He groaned and his head fell back as she stroked him. “But I don’t want to get caught,” she said, undoing his pants and pulling out his cock. He caressed her arms and hair as she explored his length with her long fingers.

“Don’t stop,” he pleaded hoarsely.

“I won’t, baby,” she crooned sweetly. She opened the condom and they both watched her roll it on over his cock, him with his lower lip caught between his teeth. She dragged her tongue over that lip when he released it, kissed him deep and rough. His fingers slipped into her panties, brushed over her clit, and he moaned when he found her wet and ready for him.

“Pull my panties to the side,” she told him, pleased when he obeyed without hesitation. She positioned his cock at her entrance and slowly sank down onto him. He was big, bigger than most of the guys she’d been with before, and she relished the tiny bit of pain that came with having him seated so deeply inside of her.

She let out a low moan as she began a slow rocking of her hips, the feel of his cock sliding in and out of her igniting every nerve ending she possessed. She clutched his shirt as she rode him, steadying herself on his wide chest, and Vision didn’t sit idly by. He kissed her neck, squeezed and massaged her breasts through her bra, nipped at the taut point of her nipple through the lace.

Wanda would’ve stretched things out if only they had the time, the privacy, but they’d didn’t, so when she felt that familiar tightening in her stomach she began to move more quickly, pushing them both towards the edge. Vision’s hands closed over her hips to steady her, though she could see the effort his control was costing him.

“I want you to come for me, Vision,” she said, leaning in close to his ear, her face pressed to his as their bodies moved together.

“I will. I will. Oh god-“ The words caught in his throat. He was shaking under her, fighting for the last shreds of his self-control, and she ground herself down hard on his cock.

“Come for me, Vis,” she rasped, and his entire being went rigid as he climaxed. His fingers clamped down on her hips in an iron grip, and that extra bite of pain sent her over the edge with him. Her entire body convulsed against him as she came, held in place by those strong hands on her hips.

He was stroking her back when she opened her eyes again, her tired body pressed against him bonelessly. She sat up slowly, wincing slightly.

“I’m sorry,” he said suddenly, and she looked at him curiously.

“Why?”

He traced his fingertips over her skin where his hands had left marks as he’d held her. “I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he told her. “I’ve never done that before. I’m sorry.”

Wanda caressed his cheek and smiled. “It’s okay, Vis. It was an accident, and honestly, I liked it.”

“You did?” He looked so disbelieving that she had to laugh.

“Yes. I liked it, I promise. And I’d like to do it again sometime... if you want.” She felt shy suddenly, like they hadn’t just rocked each other’s worlds a minute ago.

“I’d like that very much,” Vision said. He kissed her sweetly. “But I’d like to take you out too.”

“You asking me out?” she teased.

“Well, I’m doing these things in entirely the wrong order, but yes. I’m asking you on a date.” Her heart melted at the boyish smile on his face, but she pretended to think it over.

“I’d love to go out with you,” she told him, giving him a wide grin and a quick kiss.

She typed her name and phone number into his phone while he tidied himself up, then folded the condom into a tissue and put her dress back on. He helped her straighten her mussed hair back into something respectable looking, his fingers gentle and careful.

“Come home with me,” she said impulsively.

“I wish I could,” Vision told her, sounding genuinely regretful. “However, I’m still needed at the wedding. I haven’t given my best man speech yet.” His words made her mind stutter to a brief halt before beginning to function again.

“You’re the best man?” she choked out. Vision nodded. “But your name-“

“Is Victor Stark, son of Tony Stark and best man to the groom today, but my friends call me Vision,” he finished, giving her an uncertain look. “Does this change things for you?”

“No!” she said quickly. “In case you hadn’t noticed, I _really_ like you. I’m just surprised, that’s all.” She smoothed down his lapels and pressed a kiss to his lips. She didn’t want to stop kissing him, ever, but she made herself take a step back. “Go. Celebrate your family. Give your speech. And call me later.”

“I will,” he told her.

She ducked into the bathroom before she left the hotel to dispose of the condom and clean herself up a bit more, but couldn’t resist returning to the hall where the reception was being held for one last look at Vision. And there he was, standing next to a seated Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, drink in hand. Most guests were seated, and she hovered by the doors to hear him speak. Unsurprisingly now, none of the security guards bothered her.

By the end of his speech, everyone was looking at Vision, but he was looking across the room at her, and as he raised his glass to toast the happy couple, he tipped his glass to her as well. She gave him a bright smile and slipped out of the room, knowing she’d hear from him soon.


End file.
